


The Gift

by phantomhive (phantom_hive)



Series: Baby Luv [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Baby Luv - Freeform, Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_hive/pseuds/phantomhive
Summary: Baby Luv won the poll so i'm back with this.Please be kind to me (/ω＼)
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: Baby Luv [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558663
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Luv won the poll so i'm back with this.  
> Please be kind to me (/ω＼)

_Sneeze_.

  
"Oh goodness, are you okay Luv?" Her nanny asked with a worried frown as he picked her up from the cot.

  
"Are you cold? Should we turn up the heater a little more?” Jiggling the baby in his arms whose nose was already turning red.

  
"You know Luv, Santa has enough reindeers already." Chinen chuckled and kissed the tip of Riku's nose, which she scrunched before hiding her face in her nanny's neck.

  
"Forget the heater, we have something else _don't we?_ " Grinning, Chinen walked over to the cabinet where most of his clothes were now hanging to take one of the hangers out.

 _Chinen's eye squinted_. He was nestled in the middle of the couch while baby Luv who had two of her fingers in her mouth once again was tucked-in comfortably in his new babywearing jacket, a new favorite place for their little girl who found herself calm inside the pocket. 

  
_Their little girl._

  
Ever since that night that he swore he would keep baby Luv, he had started calling her his own. Not that his neighbor was aware of it, but in his own context, in his own world, she is. _And as she achieved another milestone of turning her vocabulary into plenteous of combined syllables and further proving the extraordinary connection she had with her nanny by calling him "Mama", Chinen felt his throat tightening, his breath hitching until tears were racing down his cheeks. His will to shelter her with all the love he could offer in the world had only intensified. Like a full blast hurricane forming a violent storm against his heart._

  
_When Yamada first heard his baby girl call his neighbor "Mama", he was nevertheless surprised but more than that, a part of him also saw it coming. That as Chinen came to him the very same night to apologize for the way he had been called by his daughter and promised to straighten out the identifications, he only shook his head to dismiss the subject. His baby deserved that figure in her life, and Chinen, Chinen was the best and the only person she can closely call as such._

  
_"But I feel guilty, she should have called you first." Chinen said with a pout, his thin lips suddenly becoming upset but undeniably plump as it rounded._

  
_"It doesn't matter really, it was literally only two days apart that she started calling me "Papa". I would have been disappointed if she called me something else."_

  
_"Something else?" The tone escalating and sounding confused as it can ever get because surely, their baby could only say so much of clear words. Yet._

  
_"Well, I heard someone's kid from my work call his father by his name."_

  
_"Oh god." Chinen chuckled, and then remembered one incident he had with his colleagues while having their internship at an orphanage. "Would you like to hear something that's much worst?"_

  
_"Hmm?" Yamada hummed, persuading the younger to continue._

  
_"So when we had our internship, two of my colleagues were already in a relationship and they called each other cheesy names until one day, this one cute baby started calling them..." Chinen tried so hard to stop himself from laughing as he recalled it, but some giggles still escaped his mouth and not knowing that his neighbor found it adorable, or rather found him adorable to be telling all of these while being all snuggly in the sheets with baby Luv._

  
_"What?" Yamada asked trying to sound curious, but really, he just wanted to keep hearing Chinen's voice, because to him, he was the calm not just before but also after the storm. His work had been asking him more than what he was only supposed to be doing and it was starting to drain the life, most especially the weight, out of him. So when Chinen insisted that he would prepare lunch for him every day, he could only be thankful for how fate had played with them._

  
_"Well the baby started calling both of them 'honey'. We were all like ‘what?’ seriously, even I felt how my eyes became huge the first time I heard it! Like saucers!-" when Chinen realized how he was becoming so excited over the story that his pitch snapped a little higher, his word faded into the thin air and his embarrassment grew bright red tinges on both his cheeks "...yeah saucers."_

  
_Yamada who was lazily walking around the room let out a chuckle. He rarely ever did, but this time, it was more prominent to Chinen's ears. Fully aware of his accomplishment, his lips formed a subtle and shy smile as if having a mind of their own. Oh how much he'd love to keep hearing his neighbor laugh more often._

"Don't tell me you're going to work like that?"

"Like what?" For a brief second, Yamada stopped strapping his wristwatch to look at the Mama Kanga and the Baby Roo sitting on the couch. 

"Your tie. It's messy."

"I'll fix it when I get there. I'm going to be late." He reasoned, but Chinen was not going to let him pass by him with his tie looking like that.

"It wouldn't take you forever to fix it. Come here then?" Yamada only glanced at him, and then started walking towards the door. "It's fine. I'll get going." 

"Woah..." He halted when Chinen and baby Luv blocked his path, the nanny looking a lot smaller in the black babywearing jacket and Riku looking so adorable with her head poking from the pouch. "You're not going anywhere. I would not have you parading that untidy-looking tie outside like you're being neglected in this household."

"Excuse me?" Yamada's eyebrow raised, tone changing which absolutely made Chinen long for a hole to swallow him up alive and whole and never bring him back to the surface.

"Uhhh... what I meant was." His attempt to explain his tactless remark dissipated as he did not even know why he'd even blurt out such thing - like the household belonged to _them_. Much like how he called his neighbor's daughter _"theirs”._

  
_Oh how stupid Yuri?_

  
It dawned on him how he could just carelessly squeeze himself in the picture, how insensitive he could be of what would the other feel if he found out how Chinen thought of the setup they had. That even when he was not particularly shouting it to the whole world, in his mind and and his heart, he was already seizing them, or to have it in simpler words, _keeping them_. _One-sidedly_. 

"Whatever. Just let me fix your tie please? It's hurting my eyes..." Then, there was Chinen's pout making a comeback. It made Yamada softer, his eyebrow slowly falling and a slight curve playing at the edges of his lips. 

"May I?" Chinen asked, eyes meeting his neighbor's who but all bobbed his head, giving him the permission to do whatever the heck he wanted with his damn tie. 

Chinen moved closer, his hands reaching for the messy knot to untangle it and slightly squeezing Luv in the process. To Luv, having been squished by both her favorite source of warmth felt the best. She wiggled around excitedly, babbling loudly and kicking her legs inside the pocket but despite her doing so and hitting Chinen’s tummy, it did not distract him from successfully fixing the plain dark blue tie and bolstering Yamada into that handsome man that he is.

"Thanks." Yamada said, planting a kiss on his daughter's head but not actually tearing away his seemingly amative gaze from the nanny.

"For taking care of... Luv."   
_And me._

"Isn't it my duty?"   
_I wonder how much work you'll have to do today, but please don't forget to eat the lunch I made for you. I prepared a lot because I hate how your cheeks are sinking, I hate how tired you seem when you come home and I hate the way you'll have fight your weary eyes just to stay awake and play with baby Luv._

"I'll get going."  
_I can't wait to get back home to hear you and Riku talk to each other even when I don’t understand, to eat the dinner you prepared and... to spend time with you two._

"Take care."   
_Because I want to take care of you._

"I will."   
_I'll be safe and will be home soon._

"Go."   
_Before I stop you._

"Oh! Don't forget tonight. We'll be waiting." 

Baby Luv loved getting dressed, loved the cooing her mama does and snuggles she would get when they were done. Today, Chinen dressed her up in her old rose pants and pullover with a cute bunny in the middle. He had also styled her hair a little and had wrapped her head using a vintage lace with a wide flower on the side. 

“All set. Shall we go home to my place and wait for Aunt Saya there?” Chinen beamed, scooping her little girl and rubbing their noses together. Saya would be the name of his one and only sister whom he had found to be his best friend as well. She had called him the other day telling him that she will be coming for the holidays with his husband and son.

Transferring to his place was a lot harder than he thought, because after all, he did not have any baby stuff around. He contained baby Luv back into his babywearing jacket as they spent the next thirty minutes moving stuff from Yamada’s place to his until they were resting on his sofa, him nuzzling the baby’s head.

Both of them turned their heads when the doorbell rang and Chinen excitedly stood up to get the door. His eyes twinkled to see his sister looking so healthy and happy as he took in the sight of the family before his door. 

“I would hug you but I’m afraid I’ll scare the baby girl.” Saya said snickering as she used her index finger to tap the pointed nose of the bub his brother was carrying.

“It’s fine, she loves the squishes, don’t worry-“ Chinen assured and looked down to meet the baby’s gaze, “Don’t you Luv? Squishes? Yes! Squishes. We love them, don’t we?” When she bounced in his arms, showing a gummy smile, Chinen moved back to look at her sister grinning.

“See? So come here and hug me.” He spread his arms and Saya did not waste any second to hug his brother but was still cautious of the baby girl between them. He missed his brother and while she was a little overwhelmed that her baby brother was now taking care of another baby, she knew in her heart that he was more than capable than anybody else was- _and she was proud. Very proud._

They all sat in the living room and Saya’s son whose name was Ryuji had his wide eyes fixated on the beautiful baby girl who was currently sleeping in her crib situated beside the couch while the adults engaged themselves with casual conversations of catching-ups and humors.

“Mama, what’s her name?” Ryuji is already in his third year of life and is very much capable of stringing four-worded sentence.

“Her name is Riku.” His mama replied. “And you can play with her when she wakes up so Uncle Yuri can help me cook dinner, okay?”

“Okay!” He answered excitedly, looking forward to playing with the charming sleeping angel.

Saya was stirring the soup from a pot while his husband hugged him from behind and Chinen tried his best not to scowl at them. The audacity to display such loving affection when he was there and all single? _Ugh._

“Hey, in case you two forgot, I’m still here.” Chinen humorously announced, trying to sound annoyed but still coming out as if he adored what he was seeing.

“What time is he coming home?”

“Who?”

“Riku’s father.”

“Oh” Fishing out his phone from his back pocket, the screen informed him of the time “He’ll be here soon.” 

Cue in the doorbell, Saya’s husband tore himself from her, volunteering to get the door.   
  


_It was his neighbor._

  
Chinen did not know why suddenly, his palms were sweaty and his heart thumping so fast. But as he saw Yamada enter his apartment bringing a box of cake in his hand, _he wanted to run to him_. However, his feet remained glued to his spot as he watched Yamada trudge over to his daughter to carry her before greeting everyone else.   
Chinen was the last person he approached, just standing there in front of him and not saying anything. Both of them comfortable in the silence they usually create and letting their actions speak for themselves. They indulged themselves at what seemed like a staring contest, and similarly this morning and all the other mornings, Yamada leaned down to kiss Riku’s crown before speaking. 

“Tadaima.”

And Chinen replied with a smile, “Okaeri.”

Chinen was grateful for the smooth dinner but when he was finally alone with his sister doing the dishes, he could not stop himself from choking in his own saliva when his sister asked, “So how long have you guys been married?”

He burst into fits of harsh coughs and in the process of unconstricting his airway, he met Yamada’s gaze who looked slightly concerned upon hearing him. He quickly looked away when he felt his face scorching and turned back to her sister, hissing. _“What the hell?”_

“I mean if Riku-chan could only express herself, she’ll most definitely tell his father to stop using her and just kiss you already.” The simper on Saya’s lip was sharply provoking and Chinen wanted to almost nudge it off because it was how she used to tease him when they were little and now she was doing it again.

“Quit it. I’m just Riku’s nan-“

“MAMAmamamamamamama!” Chinen whirled his body and saw his neighbor walking to him with baby Luv screaming for him. 

“She wants you.” Yamada said, Chinen reflexively taking her. 

“Yes, Luv?” She was not crying but Chinen knew there was something off from the way she tried to get away from his father, rasping on one of her arms.

See, Yamada has formed this weird habit of softly biting Riku’s now chubby arms ever since she started getting rounder and sometimes Yamada irresistible urge to do it gave him a hard time controlling himself.

“Did you bite her…again?” Chinen asked stoically and was assented with the silence of the other.

“Aish, how many times do I have to tell you Ryosuke, stop biting her arm! What are you!? A titan?”

“But she’s so cute.” He responded flatly, like it was not even a serious issue.

“Of course she is! She is _your_ daughter! Now stop biting her arm, I know she’s fluffy and sometimes I want to do it too because she’s just as soft and sweet as a marshmallow but she’s our daughter and I don’t want to hurt her!” Chinen heaved, his chest rising and sinking from the sudden labored respiration. Why was he so irritated anyway? Was it because Saya aggravated him and now he-

  
_Fuck._

  
Did he just say it aloud?

  
_Our daughter._ Our daughter?!

  
_What the hell Chinen?! Why were you being so careless since this morning?! He’s going to freak out and leave for sure._

  
_Way to go._

  
_Now you just made it awkward._

“Fine. I won’t bite her anymore.” Yamada’s face revealed “concede” and was just about to walk away when he turned around once more. “Just once every day?”

Wait what? That’s it? 

_He's not mad that I called his daughter, my daughter? Our daughter?_

“No.” 

“Just one.” Yamada bargained composedly, walking closer while making Chinen take steps backward to get away from him.

“Ryosuke.” Chinen shook his head with his reprimanding tone but as Yamada approached closer, he created a beeline to the living room calling for help.

“Ryuji! Please help me and Riku-chan! Go get Uncle Ryosuke!” Without any further instructions, little Ryuji charged towards Yamada trying to capture his legs but Yamada was quick to dodge ending up with the both of them running in circles around his small place. 

Chinen was greatly astonished to say the least as Yamada was being unexpectedly playful, not that he was complaining, it was actually refreshing- _to see him smiling_ and although it did not reach his ears yet, it was certainly a start.

”Got you, were you zoning out?” A voice from behind whispered, feeling the hot breath ghosting against his skin and grazing forward until a chin was resting over his shoulder. Lightly, Yamada’s parted teeth clamped against the thick fabric of Riku’s clothes and Chinen roused from his trance.

“RYOSUKE!” But when Chinen attempted to run away, he only got pulled back as he never realized that Yamada’s arms had actually held him captive. Ryuji then came crashing, finally clutching one leg, and helping Chinen escape when Yamada’s arms fell back to instinctively hold the kid who had been running after him.

And amidst the chaos, a loud screeching baby girl was heard.

_“No!”_

Halting everyone for a good minute and then laughter filled the room, leaving the only baby girl in the house pouting at her father. 

“Alright, everybody” Saya called, gathering everyone’s attention to her and the cake she had just lit up with sparkles. “It’s time we sit beside the tree and wish everyone a Merry Christmas.”  
Chinen’s tree was just the right height and was plain with the gold decorations but the dancing lights that illuminated it were graceful and dazzling. As everyone took their spots, Saya lowered the cake onto a small furniture and began counting

  
_One_

  
_Two_

  
_Three…_

  
“Blow!” Each one leaned forward to help whisk the sparkles out, but one of them scooted gravely closer to someone else. It was Yamada till he could feel Chinen’s back slightly pressing against his chest. A drowning feeling of security washing over him. A gravity of emotional fragility weighing on him. And a great deal of intense bond linking their hearts towards the angel who was gurgling and clapping happily in Chinen's lap. 

“Merry Christmas.” Chinen's voice greeted melodiously, tilting his head to have a good look at Yamada face.

 _“Merry Christmas, Yuri.”_ the words tracing in the air unhurriedly. Slowly, Yamada veered, his face now dangerously close to Chinen's and tenderly pressing his lips on the smaller male's forehead. Both of them fully aware of the occurrence. It made Chinen melt, it made him smile, it made him confident, _confident_ to take care of the little family- that was meant to be his. 

Finally, Yamada added _“Will you let me keep you too?_ Because I'm letting you do as you please with me.”

_Yuri, our greatest gift._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Part 2 and 3 ends with Yamachii kissing each other's forehead (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ sorry
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
> I'm not good at dancing but I shall dance for all of you who are always supporting me and my stories  
> ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ) ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ (ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> LET'S HAVE A BLAST THIS 2020. ALL THE BEST FOR ALL OF US! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
